See you again
by Shurah
Summary: She never saw him again after graduation, years later they meet, will love bloom Argh I suck at summaries SS ET
1. High School

**Disclaimer: **once again for a start Let me think thinks nope I do not own Card Captor sakura...

**See you again**

_**Kinomoto residence 6:30 am**_

**Situation:**

Kinomoto Sakura, on the bed sleeping soundly, hovering over her was Kinomoto Touya her big brother with a huge vain popping in his temples and a bucket of freezing cold water due to hours of trying to wake his sister up, tried everything but failed thus turning to his last resort then…

SPLASH

"Hooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sakura abruptly wakes due to the freezing cold water dumped on her courtesy of her Kawaii, lovable, and very irritated brother. (I over done it did I?)

Smirking on his success of waking his sister "The Kaijuu finally wakes up, and it takes me hours mind you" while putting the bucket away "breakfast is ready Otou-san is waiting down stairs, hurry up you might get late again" as he closes the door.

Now fully awake and sending death glares at her brothers retreating back, and aware that she can never go back to sleep due to the fact that she's drench and its 6:30 and she's going to be late.

**Down stairs**

"Ohayo Otou-san…" while taking a seat and starting to dig in fast, ignoring his brother.

"Ohayo Sakura" Fujitaka Kinomoto greeted his daughter and taking a sip on his coffee.

Finished and put the dishes away Sakura rushes through the door and takes her bike (she no longer use skates) but after assaulting his older brother by stomping hard on his foot for calling her a "Kaijuu"

_**Tomoeda High School 6:50 am**_

Parking her bike and rushing to her locker, getting the stuffs needed for this period, checks her watch before running in the direction of her classroom but then she notice someone was running with her in the same direction and blush finding that it was Syaoran Li the boy she secretly had a crush on.

"Late again huh?" said Syaoran while running with Sakura, actually it's the same habit everyday. And both of them received detention for always being late.

"Hai" was all she said but although Syaoran was one of the most popular boys in school along with Eriol, she was glad that they were friends but sometimes she gets pissed coz popularity get to his head sometimes.

At last they made it and they were just on time, slipping to their seats as Ms. Taijia enters the class and starts the lesson. First lesson Math "oh great my favorite subject!" muttered Sakura under her breath only receiving a giggle from Tomoyo her best friend and smirks form Syaoran and Eriol Tomoyo's boyfriend, they know that Sakura hates Math.

But a the saying goes _time flies when your having fun_, they were in their senior year and weeks away they will be receiving their diplomas and they will be on their way to college.

Surely graduating from high school would be very sad because all of the fun, excitement, and those experiences won't be as much in College, but they had to move on. Especially for Sakura because her long time crush and friend was going back to Hong Kong to take over the Li clan and their company, and she doesn't know if they would see each other again. She just hoped that Syaoran won't forget that he once had a friend from Tomoeda.

),'),'),'

**Shurah:** Yay! I'm back with my crappy fanfics, very short huh! Ya I know this story just pops out on my head for some reason. But anyways just wait for chapter 2 right now I'm still busy Ja ne'

R&R! ppl. Comments, suggestions no violent reaction pls.


	2. Goodbye or Hello?

**Disclaimer: **I repeat ppl I do not own Card Captor Sakura never in a life time.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: **

**Goodbye and hello?**

_2 years later:_

**Sakura POV:**

I can still remember what happened 2 yrs ago as if it was yesterday; Syaoran Li the boy from High School who has brown hair, amber eyes, a handsome face and with the most breathtaking smile; the boy despite being popular became friends with a simple girl like me and most of all the man that I love and will always be.

Although he's in Hong Kong we're still keeping in touch through emails sometimes he surprises me when I'm receiving call from him, you see before he left we made a promise to never lose contact with one another and I'm grateful for that for I know that despite the fact that he was busy with their company and the Li clan.

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura was running in the airport in search for Syaoran, today he will leave for Hong Kong but she won't let that happen without saying goodbye and also to confess her feelings _(I know its kinda low for a girl to confess just bear with me ')_ finally._

_At last after non-stop searching and scanning and a bit of trouble_

"_Syaoran…wait!" she called after spotting Syaoran amidst the crowd._

"_Sakura! I thought you wouldn't come" he said calmly although inside he was really glad 'Yay! She came for me' he thought, Sakura pulled him away from the rest for some private talk._

"_I came to say goodbye and to tell you that I…"she trailed and starting to blush and get really really nervous but hey you might not get to see you crush turned love your life again might as well to confess._

"_Sakura I also have something to say to you-" while he holds her hand but was silence with Sakura pressing a finger on his lips to silence him, she took a deep shaky breath._

"_Syaoran I… I love you with all my heart, I know that you don't feel the same its OK just as long as you know, and I accept it if we'll stay friends despite that I've confess to you an-" she said with a shaky voice and fought back tears._

"_Don't say that! We both know that I cherished our friendship more that you could ever know, but I didn't expect that while I'm with you that friendship develops into something and I realize that I…I-" but was cut off when Wei approach them_

"_Master Syaoran our flight awaits" while taking Syaoran's luggage._

_When he turns back to her the scene breaks his heart when he saw her tear and quickly wipe them away and gave her one last hug._

"_I'll surely gonna miss you" he breath through her hair and releasing her form the hug. "Let's make a promise to keep in touch, promise me Sakura; even though we're not together just remember that you'll be here and here" he added indicating his heart and mind, Sakura could tell that he was struggling for words and fighting back tears. Before walking way._

_With Sakura shouting on the background "I promise!" before breaking another series of sobs being comforted by Tomoyo._

_**End Flashback**_

I'm not surprise when I saw him on the news, hey! Coming from a very rich and prestigious family ain't no big deal he's the damn Prince of China for goodness sake! Just think of it at the age of 18 he has become the Li Co.'s CEO and the youngest might I add and the new Leader of the Li Clan, how hectic the schedule is that!.

But for now I'm just focusing on my studies, but sometimes my mind keeps on wondering somewhere perhaps Hong Kong? Maybe; I'm still hopping that one day he comes back but I know its impossible; right now I'm currently studying at Tomoeda University with Tomoyo and Eriol (yep! Eriol's here though he left for England but came back a year later turns out he can't be away from Tomoyo sighs) its kinda sad coz we don't see each other that much we're busy with activities on our own dept. Tomoyo's in Fashion designing though sometimes she asks me if I would model for her and Eriol's in Arts and Literature dept. (A/n: its lame I know ;) me myself and I was in Business management dept.

But waiting has its end (A/n: hint hint) one day when I was in class lost in my daydream about a certain boy. I was snap out in my reverie when the professor walks in front of the class but instead of starting the lesson just like he used to, but I quickly turn away really I'm not interested and came back with daydreaming.

"Class I like to introduce to you your new classmate and I want you to be nice to him, pls. come in and introduce yourself" he said gesturing for the student to come in. I wasn't paying attention when the student walks in front of the class and introduce himself, earning gasps and to my dismay giggles from the female population inside of the class though I didn't mind; again I was snap out of my reverie when someone spoke and oddly its sound familiar when I look up gaspand found the shock of my life.

After year's emerald eyes met amber accompanied with that sexy but messy brown hair and that breathtaking smile I used to get drown with, one thing has change he just looks matured.

Syaoran Li.

**End POV**

_**Lunch**_

Sakura was sitting under a cherry blossom tree (A/n: why is it that its always cherry blossom trees they sitting at well anywayz) while eating her lunch and still wasn't recovering from the shock of her lifetime, when someone sits beside her when looks up to that person the shock that she has tripled (A/n: she really does that a lot ne?)

"Hoooooooeeeeeeeeeeee!" she screamed having no idea what to do.

"Hey Sakura long time no see, I didn't expect that you'll be studying here along with Eriol and Tomoyo" he said (A/n: he already met Eriol and Tomoyo there before Sakura)

blinkblinkblink still too shock to speak

"Sakura you Ok?" he asked when he notice that Sakura wasn't speak and still gaping on him like she had seen a ghost.

"blinkya I'm ok, it's been a long time, how are you?" finally recovered from that state accompanied by blushing.

"I'm ok, still busy good thing mother let me continue my studies, how 'bout you how's it going?" he ask

"Well as usual go to school, study, go home nothing new, except for those activities our department has" she stated with a dull expression.

"Me, busy with work, the clan plus those paparatzzi's always monitoring my every move" he said annoyed. Sakura let out a small chuckle upon hearing that.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"Nothing, pretty annoying huh, with those media coming after you? And actually I'm not surprise when I saw you on the new, being a clan leader and the youngest CEO ain't no big deal" she retort.

There was a deafening silence between the two, when Syaoran breaks it first.

"Sakura do you have any plans for Saturday?" he asked hesitating at first.

"No why?"

"Will you go-" but suddenly interrupted by the bell signaling the end of lunch.

_RING RING RING_

"Oh man, well anyways gotta go to my class, bye Syaoran" she said while running away.

"Out with me" he trailed while watching Sakura runs to her class.

"_Dammit its my chance and its been interrupted by that bell"_ he thought. _"I'll just ask her later"_ with that last thought he runs to his class.

But that later never comes for Sakura was busy with their departments activities and she's the one in charge of it from planning to assigning comities. So Syaoran gave up and decided call her when he get home. (A/n: Since their in college they were living in their own apartments, earlier Syaoran asks for Sakura's number and vice versa).

* * *

),'),'),'

**Shurah:** whew! That was long enough well anywayz here's Chapter 2 just wait for the 3rd chapter for now Ja ne' isa talaga akong malaking pasaway, oi sa lahat ng pinoy dyan lam nyo na yang expression na yan.

**Kero: nods his head and begins to sing **Pasaway, pasaway, pasaway si Shurah'y pasaway.

**Shurah: emitting red chakra** ano! Sinong pasaway?

**Kero: shivering **i-i k-kaw…

**Shurah: doing some hand seals **I'm gonna burn you alive you freakin' stuffed animal.

**Kero: sending death glares** who are you calling stuff animal why you… you… little pipsqueak.

**Shurah: can't take it anymore **DIE.

**Kero: screams** Sakura help Shurah's gonna kill me.

**Sakura: **kaw nag pasimula nyan **pulls pompoms out of nowhere** go Shurah go, go, go!

**Syaoran: **Anwaysz while Sakura was busy cheering Shurah and Kero's well you know, R&R! ppl. Comments, suggestions no violent reaction pls.

**Shurah:** hey! that's my job well like he said **points thumb at Syaoran and continues chasing poor Kero as Tomoyo pops out of nowhere and videotapes Sakura who's cheering me up and Syaoran joins Sakura and Eriol pops out of nowhere and joins his beloved Tomoyo and sighs you know the rest.**


	3. The Date

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura there all said.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Date**

_**Later that night:**_

_RING RING_

"Alright coming, coming" Sakura mumble while rushing out of her bathroom to pick up her cell phone.

"Hello" she began.

"Hey Sakura it's me, Syaoran" said the voice on the other line. **'Gasp'** went Sakura.

"H-Hi Syaoran, wazzup?" she managed to choke out.

"I was just wondering if your busy this coming Saturday" Syaoran ask with a slight hint of hesitation.

'_Omg omg omg he's gonna ask me out!'_ her mind screamed.

"Umm…n-no, why?" she manage to at least squeak out.

"Great, maybe we could go out as in on a date and might as well get catch up with each other, you know stuff like that" he said and thank god they were at the phone or else Sakura might have seen Syaoran's flushed face.

"Sure why not! I mean it's been a long time since we've done this." She said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"G-Great I'll pick you up on Saturday at 6 pm, is that ok?" he replied with a sigh of relief.

"Ya sure!" she said.

"Ok I'll see on Saturday, bye" as Syaoran hangs up the phone.

"Bye" she choke out as she too hangs up. Then all of a sudden.

"OMG! Syaoran asks me on a date, what would I do, what would I wear" she said obviously freaked out but then again only one person can ask for advice when it comes to situation like this 'enter Daidouji Tomoyo'. Without hesitation she dialed Tomoyo's number.

_RING RING_

"Hello Daidouji residence, Tomoyo speaking" as she picked up the phone.

"Toooooooomoooyooo-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" wailed Sakura which made Tomoyo winced as she held the receiver arms length from her very sensitive ear.

"Wai…Sakura-chan lower your voice, calm down take deep breaths ok, so wazzup?" Tomoyo instructed Sakura.

"SyaoranaskmettogoonadatewithhimthiscomingSaturdayomgomgIcan'tbelieveit!" Sakura said in one breath.

"What?... Sakura could you please slow down I didn't catch it" she said to her very agitated best friend "what did you just say", repeat it nice and slow" she added.

"Syaoran asked me to go on a date with him this coming Saturday" she repeated but this time slower after taking deep breaths. But this time.

"Omg Sakura really, this is great, I have the perfect outfit just for you I just finished it yesterday!" Sakura regretted and must now pay and face the consequences of what she has done and that is to become Tomoyo's Barbie doll.

_**Saturday**_

Sakura was really panicking; she was in her room with Tomoyo helping her to get ready.

"Oh for goodness sake Sakura calm down" she said while keeping an agitated Sakura from ducking under her bed.

"Mou… Tomoyo-chan, I'm really nervous imagine we're going out on a date together for the first time" she explained to Tomoyo who having a hard time keeping her still while putting her make up, when she was finished.

"There all done, now all you have to do is relax, take a deep breath and trust me you look gorgeous even Syaoran will drool over you when he sees you" she said.

"You think so?" she asked receiving a nod from her friend.

_**Elsewhere**_

Eriol was in Syaoran's house, all is well until…

"Eriooooooool!" screamed Syaoran from inside his bathroom. Eriol just sweatdrop as he heard his friend screamed then suddenly the door banged open revealing a very nervous Syaoran with a very disheveled hair.

"What's wrong?" he asked from the couch in Syaoran's room although he knows what is wrong with his friend.

"I'LL tell YOU what's WRONG… my HAIR WON'T STAY PUT" he practically screamed while patting his hair down.

"You know that your hair is naturally messy, but don't worry we'll do something about it" with that he got some gel and put a little on his palm and apply it on Syaoran's hair.

"There that's better" he exclaimed. While Syaoran went in front of his mirror, he felt relieved when he saw his hair wasn't that messy.

"Ok thanks" with that he goes to his bathroom to change when he was finished he was wearing an emerald green turtle neck shirt with black coat and black shoes and pants.

"Great let's go and get YOUR Sakura" Eriol said while getting his car keys and heading outside to his car. Syaoran just blushed as he heard what his friend said.

_**Sakura's house**_

All is set and ready to go and now they were waiting for Syaoran to arrive when…

_Ding dong_

"That must be Syaoran" Tomoyo said while getting up to answer the door when she came back she was with Eriol and Syaoran. Sakura was just sitting still with a sweaty hands; she was wearing a baby pink strapless dress that reached just below her knees with a ribbon just under the breast it was simple but stylish with a matching high heel sandals.

"Hey Sakura lookin' good" complimented Eriol as he nudge Syaoran who was surprisingly silent when they entered the living room he was awestruck when he saw Sakura and couldn't say a thing he felt stupid; he came out of his reverie when he heard chuckles from Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Hey Syaoran" said Sakura although she was also amazed with Syaoran.

"H-Hi Sakura y-you l-look s-stunning" he choked out and he swear colors were rising in neck to his cheek. (A/n: wow sounds like Hinata)

"T-Thanks you look great" she said, there was silence in the room until.

"So… I think everything's ok why don't you guys get going you'll be late" Eriol said while urging them through the door.

"Have fun!" Tomoyo shouted as Syaoran and Sakura drove away. Neither of them knows that Tomoyo has another plan; hey she wasn't going to miss this opportunity and either let this pass without a souvenir. Eriol tried to stop her by saying 'give them privacy' but to no vail Tomoyo only gave him the puppy dog eye with a pout to match with it and that was irresistible when it come to Eriol eventually he gave up.

_**Syaoran and Sakura**_

They went into a fancy restaurant while waiting for their order to arrive they just had a little chat.

"So…Sakura how's everything? I mean your studies and all" he asks Sakura.

"Well… my studies are well ok, everything's ok, Touya you remember Touya do you?" she asked although she knew that talking about her brother makes Syaoran a little annoyed.

"Yeah, him I remember, he used to call me Chinese gaki for some reason" he said with an annoyed expression on his face which Sakura expected.

"He's married now to Kaho and they had two kids" she said with a longing expression on her face. She really misses her brother although Touya always teases her and calls her 'Kaijuu' but still he was her brother.

"I know you missed him a lot but it's ok" Syaoran tries to comfort Sakura and was glad that somehow he manage to bring back the smile to her face which by the way make him blush.

"How 'out you, how's life" she asks changing the subject.

"I'm ok though very busy but I manage to balance my schedule for the Corp. and the clan" he said with a sigh. Finally the food had arrived and they start digging in after dinning in they drove a place where they can see the full view of Tomoeda.

"Wow it's so beautiful here" exclaimed Sakura in which she receives a small laugh from Syaoran.

"What's so funny?" she asked as she pouts and raises an eyebrow.

"You still never change Sakura, you still act like a child and even the simple things make you happy" he said while staring at Sakura which makes her uncomfortable.

"Hey I'm not a child" she pouted which makes Syaoran laugh.

"Why you…" she said while advancing at Syaoran to give him a good bonk on the head. But having a fast reflex he dodge and started to run while laughing his head off with an irritated Sakura on the tow. But then Sakura doesn't seem to notice that there is a rock on her way and she trip waiting for the impact but it never came when she look up Amber met Emerald. In that one moment the time seems to stop until they didn't know that they were staring at each other until Syaoran unconsciously leaned forward, so is Sakura their lips getting closer and closer and closer.

Well fortunately or unfortunately Syaoran notice a…

* * *

**Shurah: **Wow that's the first time I did a cliffhanger, hey guys whew that's a long one well anyway chapter 4 soon

R&R comments, suggestions, no violent reaction pls.


	4. Busted

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

_**Last time:**_

_After dinning in they drove to a place where they can see the full view of Tomoeda._

"_Wow it's so beautiful here" exclaimed Sakura in which she receives a small laugh from Syaoran._

"_What's so funny?" she asked as she pouts and raises an eyebrow._

"_You still never change Sakura, you still act like a child and even the simple things make you happy" he said while staring at Sakura which makes her uncomfortable._

"_Hey I'm not a child" she pouted which makes Syaoran laugh._

"_Why you…" she said while advancing at Syaoran to give him a good bonk on the head. But having a fast reflex he dodge and started to run while laughing his head off with an irritated Sakura on the tow. But then Sakura doesn't seem to notice that there is a rock on her way and she trip waiting for the impact but it never came when she look up Amber met Emerald. In that one moment the time seems to stop until they didn't know that they were staring at each other until Syaoran unconsciously leaned forward, so is Sakura their lips getting closer and closer and closer._

_Well fortunately or unfortunately Syaoran notice a…_

**Chapter 4: Busted**

It was really perfect, almost perfect, not until Syaoran noticed a beam of red light from the bushes accompanied by hushed voices, and if he was not mistaken belongs to none other that Sakura's best friend and cousin Tomoyo and his unfortunately blasted cousin and Tomoyo's boyfriend Eriol.

"KAWAII!" was obviously the first word that you will hear when Tomoyo gets the chance to video her kawaii Sakura-chan, as she pops out of the bush with her boyfriend with a sweatdrop on his head while waving his hands in front of him as a sign that means 'I have nothing to do with this'.

Sakura and Syaoran upon seeing them immediately separated, beat red on the face.

**Sakura POV**

Whew that was close, actually to tell you the truth I was really disappointed, why? Because I've dream of this ever since High School and now it's happening we've been interrupted and for goodness sake even Eriol is with her.

**Syaoran POV**

Dammit, dammit, dammit it's close really, really close until that BAKA Eriol appears with that girlfriend of his. I swear when we get home I'll beat the hell out of that BAKA!.

**Eriol POV**

Now Syaoran will really gonna beat me into bloody pulp, might as well take Tomoyo-chan away from here or else…Syaoran will have my head.

**Tomoyo POV**

KAWAII SAKURA-CHAN! --;

After the date this is what happened as you know Syaoran was pissed with Eriol so that's why when they got home Syaoran cornered, tackled and beat the hell out of Eriol for interrupting his date with Sakura; so now Eriol will be sleeping on the ceiling while hanging on a rope A/n: _Don't worry Syaoran didn't tie him up in the neck)_, Sakura was a bit disappointed and Tomoyo…er…well just the usual reaction you get from her everytime she got the chance to film her kawaii Sakura-chan. So to say all is well except on well you get the point.

**Shurah: **Again thanks for those who review my fic, sorry if I didn't update soon but here it is although it's a bit short… heck! I don't even know if it's a chapter well anyway chapter 5 soon

R&R comments, suggestions, no violent reaction pls.


End file.
